They Belong Together
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Jason is drowning his sorrows at The Floating Rib when an unexpected visitor shows up. A Jason/Sam drabble.


They Belong Together

General Hospital

Rating: PG

Summary: Jason receives an unexpected surprise at The Floating Rib while trying to drown his sorrows as Sam marries Drew.

Author's Note : Just a little bit of fluff to get us through until the actual JaSam reunion that we all know is coming... because these two are meant for each other!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Jason was at the Floating Rib drowning his sorrows. He was well into his sixth beer when the conversations from earlier with Sonny and the new doctor at the hospital named Kim kept swirling around in his brain. Kim had some sense of what he was going through because of some kind of connection to Drew while Sonny had been trying to talk some sense into him about why Sam was choosing Drew at all.

A few months ago Jason had come home to find that not only did he have a twin brother but that he been married to his wife Sam. A twin that there was no way that an brotherly bond would form with considering that his twin had spent the last two years living with his wife and both of his sons considered him to be their Dad. Not to mention that Sam and Drew had had the baby girl that Jason and Sam had been praying for since they first got together. Drew Cain had been living his life for two years and even his return home had not changed what Jason had wanted it to change the most.

Sam was with Drew. She had divorced him and was going to marry Drew tonight.

Now Jason had only his memories to get him through the agony filled days and sleepless nights of seeing the two of them together.

Jason took a swig of his beer as he sat at the counter. His mind wandered back to the night before his wedding with Sam. She had been a spectacular vision in ivory that was a perfect contrast to the tanned skin her strapless dress showed off while her raven hair fell in waves around her shoulders. She was so amazingly beautiful that he had been breathless when he first laid eyes on her and as he stared into the dark eyes that sparkled like the stars Sam loved so much with the hint of a smile on her pink lips, Jason knew he would never forget that moment.

Jason recalled how freaked out Sam had been that he had seen her in her dress before the wedding. That it was bad luck.

He sighed as he thought back on their marriage and thought maybe there was something to those silly superstitions after all.

Their happy ever after hadn't lasted very long but Sam's marriage to his twin had been happy even though they had both thought it was him that Sam had married.

He could not take the thoughts of Sam and Drew anymore so he finished the last of the beer before putting some money down on the bar.

Jason had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had not noticed the latest occupant to join the crowded establishment.

So when he turned around and saw her standing there in a wedding gown... his heart started to pound in his ears.

"Hi," Sam said as she stared deeply into his eyes. Even before they had admitted to their feelings for each other no one had been able to read him like Sam could.

"Wha-What," Jason stuttered, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?

Jason couldn't let him get his hopes up because if she wasn't here for the one reason he wanted her to be then he didn't know if he could handle another heartbreak when it came to the woman who owned his heart and soul.

"Yeah..." Sam said, "I couldn't vow to love him more than anyone else or promise to forsake all others because I already love someone more than I love him. And I have wanted to forsake him for you since I woke up in that hospital room. I just needed a push to do the only thing I've wanted to do for the last few months which is to tell you, Jason Morgan... that I love you."

Jason felt tears spring to his eyes with happiness as he took a step toward her and she took one toward him. "So you're not going to marry him?"

Sam held up her left hand that no longer sported any ring and shook her head, "No... I can't marry him when I'm still in love with you and I'm so sorry that I've hurt you the last few months. If you want me to walk away, I will do that. I'm just so sorry I have been such an idiot and I'll understand if you need time to-"

Sam's words were cut off by Jason's lips on hers. It was a searing kiss where he wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw her arms around his neck pulling him into the kiss deeper and deeper. They became lost in the feel of each other and the taste that was so familiar but that neither could ever get enough of and they only noticed that they weren't alone in the bar when a round of applause began to break out tearing them from the kiss.

Jason looked up to notice that Carly must have been the one to drive Sam here or if not had simply followed the runaway bride and as he looked around at some of the other patrons he saw that not only was Carly there but Sonny, Spinelli as well as both Davis girls and Maxie too.

"I told you guys! They can't help it. They belong together!"

* * *

The End

Please Review


End file.
